Indeed
by AnemoneRose
Summary: Harry and Draco realize their feelings for each other with a little help from some unexpected people. H/D Slash.


Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Dex Flint is the creation of Cassandra Claire- I am just borrowing him for this story. Thanks to my wonderful betas, Ashley, Jen, and Danea for taking care of my mistakes. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!

***

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. It had all started first thing when he rolled over to find a very naked Blaise Zabini in his bed.   


"Hello, Draco," Blaise said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"   


"Blaise," Draco said to the boy, "What are you doing in my bed?"   


Blaise blinked at him. "You mean you don't remember last night?"   


Draco was confused. He had no idea what Blaise was talking about.   


"What are you on about?"   
  
Blaise pouted at him. "Come on, Draco, you have to remember!"   
  
Draco looked at him. He honestly couldn't remember anything from last night except a party in the Slytherin Common Room and drinking several glasses of the purple concoction that Pansy had brewed. He blinked at Blaise. "No, I really don't have a clue."   
  
Draco could hear the other seventh years moving around the dorm. His curtains were suddenly pulled aside and Goyle stuck his head in.   


"Draco," he grunted. "Coming to breakfast?" He then seemed to see Blaise for the first time. "What is Zabini doing in bed with you?"   
  
Draco sighed. "I really don't know, Goyle."   
  
Goyle shrugged. "Oh. Well, are you coming to breakfast?"   
  
Draco decided that he really needed to find some new friends. He needed someone to tell him why he was in bed with a naked Blaise. All Goyle could think about was his stomach.   


"Yeah, okay," Draco said. "I'll come to breakfast."   
  
***   


Draco's morning did not improve. From the moment that he entered the Great Hall, it got steadily worse.   


First, Zabini would not leave him alone. He seemed to be permanently stuck to his side. Second, they were having oatmeal. Draco hated oatmeal. Third, as he walked past the Gryffindor table he caught sight of Potter. And damn, did he look good.   


After defeating Voldemort last year, Potter had completely changed his appearance. He'd gotten rid of the baggy clothes and stupid round glasses. He was now dressed in the finest clothes and sported designer frames. His hair was still unruly but it only added to his appeal. Harry Potter was bloody gorgeous. And Draco was not the only one who had noticed.   


"Hmm," Dex Flint said, following Draco's gaze. "Potter sure looks good this morning, doesn't he Draco?"   
  
Draco frowned and didn't say anything. He'd noticed Potter's looks from the very beginning of the year. He'd also realized that he was very attracted to said looks. Draco, after all, was a Malfoy; therefore, he noticed things like beauty and attractiveness.   


What he hadn't realized, however, was that *Potter* had also noticed Draco's attraction towards him.   


Draco's eyes widened. Potter was looking straight at him. Those emerald green eyes were unblinking. And then, he smirked.   


It was not an ordinary smirk. It was the exact same smirk that Draco Malfoy himself had perfected. 'Oh, no,' thought Draco. 'This is not good.'   
  
He broke the stare with Potter and allowed himself to be led to the Slytherin table by Zabini.   


"Draco," Dex said. "Potter noticed to you staring."   
  
"Fuck off, Dex," Draco snapped. He could still feel Potter's eyes on him. It was making him nervous. "Just eat your food and worry about yourself."   
  
Dex smirked at him. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."   
  
***   


Harry followed Malfoy's trek across the Great Hall. When he'd felt Malfoy staring at him, he'd immediately looked up. What he'd seen in that gaze, however, had been a bit of a surprise.   


Harry knew he'd changed quite a bit over the past summer. He was taller, standing at 5'8, and had filled out. He'd finally gotten rid of Dudley's hand-me-downs and gotten new glasses. He knew he looked good.   


What he hadn't known was that Draco Malfoy thought he looked good.   


When he'd looked up at Malfoy he'd seen quite a few things in the other boy's gaze. Anger. Disbelief. Awe. And… desire.   


It was the last emotion that surprised Harry. He, of course, had realized quite a while ago that Draco Malfoy was the best-looking person in all of Hogwarts. He'd also realized that he was deeply attracted to him. What he hadn't realized was that *Malfoy* felt the same way about him.   


Harry smirked at him. After all, he'd been the recipient of that same smirk many times over the years and had perfected his own version of it. He saw the panic flash in Malfoy's silver eyes.   


He followed Malfoy with his eyes as Blaise Zabini dragged him across the Great Hall.   


"Harry," Hermione said to him. "What are you looking at Malfoy for? He didn't do anything to you did he?"   
  
That got Ron's attention. "He did something to you? I'll kill him!"   
  
"No, Ron," Harry said. "Calm down. Malfoy didn't do anything to me."   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. It would be *him* doing something to Malfoy. After all, Harry Potter had seen the proof with his own eyes that Draco Malfoy was interested in him. And, Harry NEVER backed down from a challenge.   


***   


Draco cursed his rotten luck. He'd let Potter see that he was attracted to him. He was an utter moron.   


"Hey, Draco," Pansy purred in his ear. "Who are you looking at?"   
  
"Potter," Dex replied. "He's looking at Potter."   
  
Draco turned his head and stared at Dex, wordlessly telling him to shut up. Dex raised an eyebrow at him.   


"Why are you looking at Potter?" Pansy asked, confused. "Are you going to do something to him?"   
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   


"No, Pansy, I'm not going to do anything to him." Yet.   


Pansy smiled. "Well, if you want my help, let me know."   
  
Draco choked on his orange juice. He most certainly did *not* want Pansy's help.   


"Pansy, love, by the way," Draco changed the subject, "what was in that drink you made last night?"   
  
Pansy blinked. "It was just a cosmopolitan mix, Draco. With a little extra something added."   
  
Draco looked at her, eyes narrowed. "What was the extra ingredient Pansy?"   
  
Pansy looked away. "It was, um, just a, um…"   
  
Draco's hands clenched in his lap. "Tell me what it was, Pansy."   
  
Pansy looked at him. "It was a lust potion. Blaise wanted me to give you one so you'd sleep with him."   
  
"What?" Draco exploded. He grabbed Blaise by the front of his robes, lifting him from the bench. "You bastard, Zabini! You gave me a lust potion?"   
  
Blaise had turned white. "Draco, I really like you!"   
  
Draco slammed Blaise down on the bench. "But you see, Zabini," he said, with forced calmness, "I don't like you."   
  
At that, Draco turned and walked out of the Great Hall. There was nothing but silence. Someone cleared their throat.   


"Well," Dex said. "That was interesting."   
  
Across the room, Harry Potter couldn't help but agree.   


***   


"Did you hear that?" Ron asked excitedly. "Zabini gave Malfoy a lust potion!"   
  
"I think everyone heard, Ron," Hermione said dryly.   


Harry kept silent.   


"I think that was even better than Moody turning him into a ferret!" Ron went on.   


"Ron," Hermione said sternly. "It's illegal to put anyone under the influence of a potion, without their consent or knowledge. It says that in Article twelve of the Rules and Regulations of the Ministry of Magic."   
  
"Hermione," Ron whined, "it's Malfoy!"   
  
"Indeed," Harry said.   


Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. Harry raised an eyebrow.   


"Harry," Hermione said, "is something wrong?"   
  
Harry looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he repeated.   


Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry had been acting odd since breakfast. "Well," she said, "you didn't really say much about Malfoy or Zabini. I would have thought you'd find it hilarious."   
  
Harry sighed. He didn't really think Ron or Hermione would want to hear what he was really thinking about Malfoy.   


"It was funny," he said weakly. Hermione's eyes narrowed even more. "Come on," Harry said, "we're going to be late for Potions."   
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh, you're right Harry!" she said. "We have to hurry!" She grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and proceeded to drag them down the hall.   


Harry breathed in relief. He knew Hermione was getting suspicious of him. And there was no way he was going to tell her anything about his feelings for Malfoy. Especially since he hadn't quite figured them out for himself.   


Hermione had stopped right outside the classroom. Harry looked up as she tightened her grip on his arm, directly into a pair of silver eyes.   


"Malfoy."   
  
"Potter."   
  
***   


Draco didn't think his day could get any worse. He was completely embarrassed about his outburst in the Great Hall. He was still totally hacked off about Zabini putting a lust potion on him. And he was still hopelessly attracted to Harry Potter.   


At that thought, he looked up. He'd reached the Potions classroom. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard voices coming towards him. He turned and saw Granger pulling Weasley and Potter down the hall. Potter. Damn, he looked good.   


Draco swallowed. Granger stopped in front of him. Potter looked up, green eyes staring directly into silver.   


"Malfoy," Potter said, raising an eyebrow.   


"Potter," Draco responded back, smirking.   


They both looked at each other, neither willing to be the first to look away.   


Finally, Potter broke the silence. "Are you going to stand there all day, Malfoy, or what?"   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean you actually *want* to go to Potions, Potter? You *want*Snape to deduct points from your house?"   
  
Potter smiled. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Oh, he looked *good*.   


"Well, after all, Malfoy," Potter said. "We are partners this week, are we not? It should be fun."   
  
At that, Potter pulled a stunned Granger and Weasley into the classroom.   


'Damn,' Draco thought. 'I am in some serious trouble.'   
  
***   


Harry sat down at his table. He proceeded to pull out his parchment, ink bottle, quill, and Potions book. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Hermione doing the same thing. Malfoy sat down next to him.   


Harry watched Malfoy arrange his things on the tabletop and silently admired his gracefulness. He rolled his eyes. Malfoy looked graceful doing anything it seemed.   


Snape came in the room just then, robes billowing around him. "Today," he said loudly, "we will be brewing a repelling potion. Mr. Malfoy, what are the uses of a repelling potion?"   
  
Malfoy looked up. "A repelling potion, sir, is used to keep something away from you. When certain ingredients are added, the potion takes on specific characteristics and can be used to repel specific things."   
  
Snape nodded. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes.   


"Everyone gather your ingredients and start on your potion. Mr. Longbottom, if you blow up one more cauldron, I can guarantee you that you will not be graduating come June," Snape said.   


Harry looked at Malfoy.   


"Potter," Malfoy said, "since I'm the potions expert, we will do things *my* way."   
  
Harry sighed. "And what exactly is *your* way Malfoy?"   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry simply smirked.   


"Just chop up the shrivelfig, Potter."   
  
"Of course, Malfoy," Harry said. "I can do things *your* way."   
  
Malfoy looked up sharply but Harry had already looked away and was slowly and methodically slicing the shrivelfig.   


Harry smirked. 'I can definitely do things your way.'   
  
***   


They had made it through Potions without too much trouble. Longbottom hadn't blown up his cauldron, but Millicent and Lavender's potion had been the complete wrong color, and Goyle and Finnigan's potion had exploded all over them. Potter hadn't said a word to Draco after his "I can do things your way" comment, simply going about his business.   


Draco wasn't quite sure what to make of this whole situation. He was pretty sure that Potter was attracted to him. Of course, who could blame him? Draco was quite gorgeous. He stood at 5'9. He was slim but quite strong from all the Quidditch training. His silvery-blond hair was immaculate. His eyes were the color of mercury. All in all, he could see exactly what Potter saw in him.   


The problem, of course, wasn't that Potter wanted him. It wasn't even that he wanted Potter. It was how they were going to go about getting together.   


Draco had faith in his problem-solving abilities, however. He was, after all, a Slytherin. Slytherins were cunning and devious. If anyone could come up with a solution, it was him. He just had to think of something, and quick. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the teasing Potter was putting him through.   


"Draco," Dex said to him.   


Draco looked up. He hadn't realized that he'd stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. A few first and second year Hufflepuffs were trying to walk around him, but were too scared of him to get very close. He sneered at them. They promptly backed up.   


"Draco," Dex said again. "You're in the way."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the darker boy, but continued down the hall. It was going to be a long day.   


***   


Harry was pleased.   


The class had gone well. They'd completed their potion with no problems, and it had turned out perfectly. Of course. After all, Malfoy was a potions expert.   


Harry had left the dungeons without so much as a backwards glance, taking hold of Ron and Hermione's arms and walking straight to the Herbology greenhouse. He was also hoping to keep Hermione occupied and off the subject of Malfoy. Harry just wasn't ready to discuss it with her.   


"Harry," Hermione said with a sideways glance.   


Harry sighed. "Hermione," he replied, walking faster.   


"You and Malfoy seemed to be getting along well in Potions," Hermione said, keeping up with his long stride.   


"Well," Harry said, looking down, "we didn't really talk. I just figured it would be better that way. Snape can't take points if Malfoy and I don't talk, right?"   
  
Hermione stopped abruptly and looked at Harry. Ron ran into her.   


"Merlin, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.   


Hermione ignored him. She gave Harry an appraising look. Harry stared back.   


"I suppose that's true," she said.   


"Indeed," Harry nodded once and started walking again.   


'Hermione,' Harry thought, 'is too smart for her own good. I'm going to have to be careful.'   
  
Herbology was boring as ever. They spent the entire class replanting Mandrakes, since after second year, the professors had all decided to keep a steady supply on hand.   


The last class Harry had was Charms. Flitwick was going over an advanced summoning charm. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall of the Charms classroom. It read "It's still time for class get your mind back on your work".   


Harry sighed. He'd never had a day that moved so slowly. Next to him, Hermione was diligently taking notes. He looked around the classroom. Ron was drawing in the margins of his parchment. It looked like Quidditch strategies. Behind him, Seamus was sleeping, resting his face on the palm of his left hand. Dean was busy trying to stand his quill on one end. Lavender and Parvati both seemed to be reading "Unfogging the Future". Neville was also sleeping, his head resting on his folded arms.   


Gryffindor had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Several of them were taking notes, but the lecture seemed too boring to even keep all of them interested. Terry Boot was passing notes to Padma Patil, who blushed when she read the latest. Mandy Brocklehurst had put away her quill and was reading "Hogwarts: A History."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He let his mind wander, thoughts quickly turning to a certain blond Slytherin. He knew he definitely wanted Draco Malfoy. And he knew that Malfoy wanted him. It was time to make a move.   


Finally, class ended. Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower to drop off his school things and pick up his broom. They had Quidditch practice until six.   


Harry waited for the other members of his team to collect their things. He was captain of the team. Ron was keeper. Seamus and Dean were beaters, and Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Colin Creevey were the chasers. Gryffindor had a very strong team this year.   


The members of the team walked down the stairs and out to the changing rooms. On his way in, Harry caught a glimpse of a silver head in the bleachers. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'Malfoy's here to watch practice. What a coincidence.'   
  
Smirking, he entered the changing room. The team chatted amongst themselves. Once they were on the field, Ron took over, explaining a detailed plan he'd come up with. The other players listened intently before taking to their brooms. Harry stayed higher up in the sky to oversee, shouting out pointers.   


He looked down at Malfoy and saw the silver gaze staring directly at him. 'Well,' Harry thought. 'If Malfoy wants a show, Malfoy's going to get a show.'   
  
He smiled widely and began to practice.   


***   


Draco's day had not improved. He was agitated and angry. Zabini kept trying to apologize to him until finally Draco pulled out his wand and threatened to curse Blaise to Hell if he did not leave Draco alone. Dex raised an eyebrow.   


"You seem stressed, Draco," he said with a smirk.   


Draco looked at him. "Do you think you'd be having a very good day if *you'd* woken up in bed with Blaise?"   
  
Dex was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Draco," he said with a smile. "It could have been worse. You could have woken up next to Millicent."   
  
Draco shuddered and glared at Dex. "I didn't need that mental picture, thank you very much."   
  
Dex shrugged. "You know, Draco," he said after a moment. "Gryffindor has Quidditch practice after classes today."   
  
Draco looked at him. Dex smiled. Draco smirked.   


"Indeed," Draco said.   


After Herbology, instead of returning to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. He was going to watch Potter fly. After all, Potter was the best flyer Draco had ever seen. And, of course, he could pick up some strategies that Gryffindor would probably use in their next match.   


He looked towards the changing rooms and saw the Gryffindor team approaching. They had a good team this year. The Slytherin team didn't even compare. Potter was in the lead and held the door for each member of the team. 'Bloody Gryffindors,' Draco thought. 'Bloody Potter. Bloody, gorgeous Potter.'   
  
He saw Harry look up at him, as if he heard the thought. Draco could almost see the smirk on his face and ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. Potter. He was starting to become obsessed with the green-eyed, black-haired Gryffindor.   


He looked towards the changing room again as he heard Potter's voice. The Gryffindors had stopped in the center of the pitch and were standing around Weasley as he seemed to be going over some strategies. After a few minutes, the team mounted their brooms and took to the air.   


Potter seemed to be watching practice from above. He was calling out moves to the players who immediately did as he asked. The Gryffindor team was flying very well, executing moves fluidly and gracefully. Draco, however, was not watching them. He was watching their captain.   


Potter caught his gaze. And smiled. Draco nearly swooned. It was getting ridiculous. Then, Harry started flying. Draco watched him as he went through series after series of turns, flips, and Wronski Feints. He flew so smoothly, and so quickly, Draco couldn't look away.   


This obsession was becoming more than that. Draco wanted Harry Potter. He wanted him all to himself, and he wanted him forever. This obsession was starting to feel like something else. Something Draco Malfoy had never felt before.   


It was starting to feel like love.   


***   


A little before six, Harry ended Quidditch practice. The team landed on the pitch and headed into the changing rooms. Harry looked up at the bleachers. Malfoy was still sitting there. He started walking towards him.   


Draco followed his journey with his eyes. Harry stopped in front of him.   


"Malfoy," he said.   


"Potter," Malfoy replied.   


"Did you get any good tips from the practice session? Maybe try a few of them out with your pathetic team?"   


A muscle twitched in Malfoy's jaw. "They are pathetic, aren't they?"   
  
Harry laughed. "Indeed."   
  
Malfoy allowed a small smile. "Your team looks good."   
  
Harry smiled. "I know."   
  
"Too bad we can't just cancel the Quidditch match between us. My team is going to get laughed off the pitch. Of course, I'm still a fantastic player, if I do say so myself."   
  
"Of course you are, Malfoy. You're the best opponent I have."   
  
Draco looked surprised. "Really, Potter? I didn't know you thought that."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Malfoy, you really have no idea what I think."   
  
And with that, he turned and walked off the pitch.   


***   


Draco was feeling better. His conversation with Potter on the Quidditch pitch had gone well. He headed into school and into the Great Hall for dinner. He sat down at the Slytherin table, next to Dex.   


"How was the Gryffindor practice?" Dex asked.   


Draco looked at him. "What makes you think I'd know?"   
  
Dex smirked. "You know, Draco. You sat out there and watched the whole thing."   
  
Draco sighed. "It was fine. They were practicing a new strategy. I think I've come up with a few ideas on how to counteract it."   
  
Dex rolled his eyes. "And what would that be, Draco? Staring at Potter the whole time?"   
  
Draco frowned. He picked up a roll and began to butter it. "Of course not, you idiot."   
  
Dex reached for his own roll. "Well, did you talk to Potter at least?"   
  
Draco took a bite. "I did."   
  
"And?"   
  
"It was a nice conversation. Minimal insults, and those that were said weren't directed at me."   
  
"So, next step?" Dex asked with curiosity.   

"Tonight, I think I'll pay him a visit. He has one-on-one Defense with Lupin later. I thought I'd meet up with him after that."   
  
"Does he know you're going to do this?"   
  
"Of course not, Dex," Draco responded. "I am a Slytherin after all."   
  
Dex smiled. "You most certainly are."   
  
Draco looked up towards the doors of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just entered. Potter was talking with Weasley and Thomas, laughing. Draco felt a stab of lust run through him. Potter's hair was wet from his shower and curling around his head. He was the most gorgeous thing Draco had ever seen.   


"Damn, Potter," he muttered. "So bloody gorgeous."   
  
"Indeed," Dex replied, with a smile.   


***   


Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. Ron sat next to him.   


"How was practice?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading.   


"Good," Harry replied, reaching for the bowl of potatoes. "Ron came up with a new strategy that will work great against Ravenclaw."   
  
"Aren't you playing Slytherin first?" she asked, reaching for a roll.   


"We are," Ron said, "but the Slytherin team is terrible this year, so we won't need to use it."   
  
"Malfoy's still good though, right Harry?" she asked, looking straight at him.   

"Yes," Harry replied, glancing across the hall to where the blond Slytherin was sitting. "He's the best seeker here, after me."   
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, because he cheats."   
  
"No," Harry replied, still looking at the blond. "Malfoy's a really good flyer. He'd win every match he played if he wasn't playing with Slytherin, or against me, of course."   
  
Hermione and Ron looked at him. Harry tore his gaze away from the Slytherin table.   


"You really think so?" Ron asked. "I always figured he was only on the team because his father bought those brooms."   
  
"Hmm, no," Harry said, glancing at Malfoy again. "He's good."   
  
Ron snatched a roll off of Dean's plate. "Well, he's still a right git."   
  
Harry stayed silent. Beside him, Hermione nudged him in the ribs.   


"See something you like, Harry?" she asked quietly.   


"Hmm," Harry said.   


"Harry," she said, turning towards him.   


Harry raised an eyebrow. He continued eating his food, keeping his eyes on Hermione.   


"Are you interested in Malfoy?"   
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione, what would you say if I said yes?"   
  
Hermione set down her fork and closed her book. She took one of Harry's hands in hers.   


"Are you saying yes?"   
  
Harry looked across the hall once more. His gaze connected with the silver one of his rival.   


"I think I am," he answered quietly.   


Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'm your friend, Harry. I can't help but be nervous about this. But, if it's what you want, I'm here for you. You know that right?"   
  
Harry looked at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm really lucky to have you."   
  
"Hey," Ron said. "What are you guys talking about?"   
  
"Nothing much, Ron," Hermione said, releasing Harry's hand. "I was just saying to Harry how I found a fantastic book on Hippogriffs in the library. You know, Hippogriffs are truly remarkable creatures."   
  
"I don't really want to know about them, Hermione," Ron said, cutting her off.   


She frowned at him. An argument began between the two of them, letting Harry once again look across the Great Hall. Malfoy was watching him. Harry couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was actually interested in him. It was a dream come true.   

"Hey guys," he said, cutting off Ron's comment about Hermione being a bookworm. "I have to go to Defense with Lupin. I'll see you later."   
  
"See you, Harry," Ron said.   


Harry nodded and got up. He could feel Malfoy's gaze on his back as he left the Great Hall.   


***   


Draco watched Potter as he left the Great Hall. He knew that Potter would be with Lupin for two hours. That gave Draco two hours to figure out how to approach him.   


He finished eating and stood up from the table.   


"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy asked.   


"Just to the common room, Pansy," he replied. "I've got some potions homework to do."   
  
Beside her, Dex smirked.   


"Oh, well, if you need some help with that, I'd be glad to lend a hand," she said, smiling.   


"I don't think I'll need any help, thanks," Draco said quickly. "I'm pretty good at Potions, after all."   
  
"Indeed," Dex said, winking at Draco.   


"Of course, Draco," Pansy said.   


Draco turned away from them, right into Blaise.   


"Draco," he said timidly. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."   
  
Behind him, Dex snickered.   


Draco sighed. "Look, Blaise," he began, "I don't like you, not the way you seem to like me."   
  
Blaise looked down. "Well, does that mean that we can't be friends?"   
  
Draco shook his head. "We're friends, Blaise. But *nothing*more. You got that?"   
  
Blaise looked up, smiling slightly. "Yes, Draco."   
  
Draco nodded and turned away, walking quickly out of the Great Hall.   


No one noticed Hermione as she quietly followed him out.   


***   


Harry knocked on Professor Lupin's office door.   


"Come in," came the muffled reply.   


Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside.   


"Hello, Harry," Lupin said, smiling. "Would you like a cup of tea?"   
  
Harry smiled. "No thank you, sir."   
  
Lupin nodded, standing up. "Have you heard from Sirius lately?"   
  
"No," Harry said, "not recently. I know he's helping Dumbledore track down the Death Eaters."   
  
"Yes," Lupin replied. "He should be here for Christmas, though."   
  
"He told me that in his last letter," Harry said, with a smile. "It will be nice to see him."   
  
Lupin smiled, picking up his wand. "Shall we get started?"   
  
Harry nodded, following Lupin out the door and into the empty Defense classroom.   


"Dumbledore has asked me to teach you some more advanced shielding spells."   
  
Harry listened to Lupin as he went over the mechanics and uses of the Reflector spell.   


"Alright Harry," Lupin said when he finished. "Send a spell towards me and I'll demonstrate Reflector."   
  
Harry thought for a moment before raising his wand. "Rictusempra!" he said, loudly and clearly.   


"Reflecto!" Lupin replied. His body was encased in silver light. The spell hit the shield around Lupin and was reflected back at Harry, who quickly dodged out of the way.   


"Finite Incantatum," Lupin said, returning to normal. "Now, Harry," he said with a smile, "it's your turn."   
  
It took Harry a while to master the spell. Lupin was right when he'd said it was more complex than the other shielding spells that he had used before. After an hour and a half, Harry was able to cast Reflector with no problems.   


"Very good, Harry," Lupin said. "You are improving nicely. Ten points for Gryffindor."   
  
Harry smiled, sitting down on a table.

"Professor," he asked, "why am I still learning these spells? Voldemort's dead."   
  
"Dumbledore wants you to be safe, Harry," Lupin said softly. "There are still people who would love to harm you."   
  
Harry sighed. "Will there ever not be?"   
  
Lupin smiled sadly. "I imagine not, Harry. But we're here to make sure they never succeed."   
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir."   
  
Lupin set down his wand. "You're more than welcome. We're finished here for tonight. I'll see you next week, and I'll let you know if I hear anything from Sirius."   
  
Harry smiled. "See you, professor."   
  
He got up from the table and walked to the door. Opening it, he came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.   


"Potter," Malfoy said with a smile. "Just who I wanted to see. Do you have a minute?"   
  
"Of course, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking.   


Malfoy nodded and turned on his heel, walking swiftly down the hall. Harry followed him, smiling.   


***   


Draco left the Great Hall, heading towards the dungeons.   


"Malfoy," he heard someone call.   


He stopped and turned, looking straight into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger.   


"Granger," he acknowledged, wondering what she wanted.   


Hermione chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, keeping her eyes trained on his face.   


"Can I help you with something?" he asked irritably.   


"Yes I believe you can," she responded. "It's about Harry."   


Draco arched an eyebrow. "Potter?"   


"Hmm," she replied. "We were talking about you at dinner."   


"Really?" Draco asked, feigning indifference. His heart started beating faster.   


"Yes," she said. She looked down, crossing her arms over her chest.   


"Look, Granger, I'm not sure what you're trying to say."   


Her eyes snapped back to his face. "Look, Malfoy," she said sharply, "I'm not sure what exactly is going on with you two, but I'm just going to remind you that Harry is my friend. If anything happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible, and make you very sorry you ever met me."   


Draco was surprised. Of course, this was Hermione Granger. She was the same girl who'd slapped him in third year, again in fifth, and was the current head girl. She was smart and very protective of her friends.   


"Granger," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt Potter."   


"Harry," she said, smiling slightly. "His name is Harry."   


Giving him one last long look, she turned and walked back towards the Great Hall, her heels clicking on the stone floor.   


"Indeed," Draco said, smiling.   


Continuing his journey to the Slytherin dorms, he stopped outside the entrance.   


"Slytherin Pride," he said, still smiling. .The wall opened in front of him and he went in. He headed to his room and picked up his Potions book. Glancing at his watch, he saw that Potter would still be with Lupin for another hour and a half. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'Not Potter. *Harry*.'   


He settled down on the sofa and opened his book. His mind however wandered back to his conversation with Granger.   


He'd always wondered what it was about Potter's friends that drove him crazy. The Mudblood and the Weasel. Draco laughed quietly. It was apparent that they were much more than that.   


Draco leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes.   


Harry Potter. The boy who'd been his nemesis now seemed to be his heart's desire.   


The door to the common room opened and the Slytherins started filing in. Dinner was apparently over.   


"Hey, Draco," Dex said, sitting down next to him.   


"Hmm," Draco replied, looking down at his book.   


"Half an hour," Dex said, reaching over and turning Draco's book right side up.   


Draco snapped his book closed. He looked at the Slytherin. "Yes."   


"And?"   


"I'm going to go see him. I'm going to talk to him. And then, we'll see."   


Dex nodded. "Sounds good."   


Draco made a sound of agreement. He glanced around the common room. Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey Davis were sitting at a table working on Transfiguration homework. Crabbe and Goyle were playing exploding snap. Blaise was talking to a couple of sixth years. Draco glanced at his watch.   


"Well," he said, standing up. "I'm off, then."   


"Draco," Dex said quietly, "good luck."   


Draco smiled and picked up his book.   


"Thanks."   


After dropping his book on his bed, he headed out of the common room, walking quickly to the Defense classroom.   


He passed a few Hufflepuff first years who instinctively stepped out of his way. Draco shook his head. He wasn't sure if they were scared of him or his name. It was ridiculous.   


He reached the Defense classroom. He could hear voices inside. Harry was apparently still in there.   


He heard footsteps approaching the door and looked up as the door swung open, directly into a pair of surprised emerald green eyes.   


Draco smiled. "Potter, just who I wanted to see. Do you have a minute?"   


"Of course, Malfoy," Harry replied with a smirk.   


Draco nodded and turned on one heel, heading down the hall. He continued walking out of the school, stopping on the front steps.   


Turning to face Potter he said, "I had an interesting conversation with Granger earlier."   


Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did she have to say?"   


Draco smiled. Harry seemed nervous. "She mentioned that you two were talking about me at dinner."   


Harry blinked and drew in a breath. "She did?"   


The wind blew, causing Harry's hair to blow into his eyes. Draco wanted to see them; Harry's eyes were so expressive and showed exactly what he was feeling. He reached out a hand, gently brushing the hair back. He took his hand away as Harry's breath caught.   


"Yes, she did," Draco said softly. "Would it make you feel better if I said that Dex and I were also talking about you?"   


Harry's eyes closed. "You were?"   


Draco smiled, laying a hand on Harry's cheek. "We were."   


Harry's eyes opened. Draco felt himself being pulled into the green. "What else did Hermione say?"   


Draco laughed softly. "She said that if I ever hurt you she'd make me sorry I ever met her."   


Harry smiled. "She cares about me." Reaching up, he brushed the hair back from Draco's face, mirroring what Draco had previously done to him, gently resting his hand on Draco's cheek.   


Draco sighed. "What would you say if I said I did as well?"   


Harry reached up with his other hand, trapping Draco in his grasp. "Are you saying that?"   


Draco mirrored Harry's actions. "I am."   


"Well," Harry said, stepping closer. "I guess the feeling is mutual."   


Draco leaned in slowly. "You guess?"   


"Hmm," Harry said. His hands tightened a little on Draco's face. "I know."   


With that, Harry closed the distance between them, brushing his lips lightly over Draco's.   


Draco's hands shifted, one moving into the silky black hair, the other sliding down to rest on Harry's chest.   


Harry pulled away slightly, moving one of his hands to Draco's back, pushing their bodies closer together. The other rested on the side of Draco's neck.   


Growling slightly, Draco pressed their lips together again, this time adding more pressure. Harry matched the intensity. Draco lightly brushed his tongue against Harry's closed lips, which immediately opened for him.   


At the first touch of his tongue against the Gryffindor's, Draco was in heaven. Harry tasted like honey, a hint of vanilla, and chocolate. He gently ran his tongue against Harry's, touching everything he could reach.   


Harry groaned, the hand on Draco's neck moving into his hair.   


Pulling away from each other, they gasped for air.   


"Potter- Harry," Draco began, wrapping his arms around Harry to pull him closer, "that was…"   


"Fantastic," Harry finished with a smile. "We should have done that ages ago."   


"Indeed," Draco said, reaching up for another kiss.   


***   


Two figures stood at a window on the second floor. Looking out at the front steps, one smirked.   


"It's about bloody time," Dex said.   


"Indeed," Hermione replied, a smile on her face.   


***   


News spread fast about the latest development in Harry and Draco's relationship. It caused quite an uproar at first, mostly among the teachers, but died down after the next big piece of gossip.   


Harry and Draco ignored it. They were hardly seen out of each other's company except for classes and Quidditch. It became as common to see them together as it did to see them both walking around with Hermione and Ron. Ron had needed some time to get used to it, but like any good friend was more than accepting.   


"You know," Draco said one day as they were walking around the lake. "I think we sufficiently surprised everyone."   


"I believe you're right," Harry replied, taking one of Draco's hands in his.   


"I wouldn't change it though," Draco went on. "I mean, you and I, we've been through pretty much everything. It was really only a matter of time. I am a Malfoy, after all. Who else besides the "Boy Who Lived" would ever be good enough for me? I have standards to uphold."   


"Indeed," Harry said with a smile, pulling Draco in for a kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that meant forever. The kind of kiss that made those who witnessed it wish for their significant others. It was a kiss that summed up relationships. And it was a kind of kiss that beat all others, although there would be many more to follow.   


It was Harry and Draco, together at last.   


Indeed.   


***


End file.
